Objectives: The Administrative Core is the most critical component in the population-research infrastructure. Working in concert with the Executive Committee and the Advisory Board, it provides intellectual leadership for the Center and has responsibility for coordinating all aspects of CSDA's research programs. Its specific functions include: providing pre- and post-award support for funded research; securing support from the University and external sources; supervising Center activities and coordinating core units; supporting the CSDA community through the colloquia series; and fostering relations with external units and scholars.